dragon_quest_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
The Ultratron
The Ultratron is the true leader of the Deceptitrains. While Megatrain is his apprentice. History The Ultratron is the real, true leader of all the Deceptitrains. Thousands of years ago, the original Transformers landed on Earth. All of them were Primes, and they spawned the race known as transformers. Yet one of the Primes now known as''' The Fallen''' defied an important rule, and ignored the value of life beside his, thus creating the war of the transformers. The Fallen and his corrupted followers were known as the Decepticons, while the remaining Primes became Autobots. But there were some Primes known as Train-Primes, who lead the Trainbots. The Train-Primes had followed the rule of the Primes but The Ultratron hated this rule. He commanded the creation of a great machine known as the Planet Harvester, which has the power to destroy ther other 8 planets of the Solar System and create energon, the life-blood of all transformers. The Crystal of the Train-Primes was needed to activate the machine, so the other Train-Primes took it and hid it inside a tomb made up of their own bodies so that The Ultratron and his scouts would be unable to activate the machine. He was very powerful though, and he was a highly skilled fighter. He slaughtered all Train-Primes except a few, who escaped to safer passages. The Ultratron has a scepter which he uses to bend space-time, teleport, and fight with. Many years ago, Megatrain came into contact with the Ultratron, and he manipulated Megatrain into reforming the Deceptitrains and commanded him to lead the remaining Deceptitrains to battle. Megatrain knew that there could be other Train-Primes out there, who might try to kill the Ultratron. As he left to fight them to ensure his Master would stay living. But a rebellion group of Trainbots would try to fight him, managing to destroy the Planet Harvester but it cost them many troops. Then years later, when Megatrain took Timothy as his own apprentice, The Ultratron then recruited Timothy to find Gearbox Grime as he needed him for something. Bio The Ultratron would later learn of his apprentices' death, which angered him. Then when he learned that Trainbots were gonna launch an attack on his planet, he then decided to have their Planet Harvester tested out on Ravune. but it was set to the lowest amount of power. After the City of Ravune is destroyed, The Ultratron then orders Twivine to see Gearbox's group and found out who is responsible for Then when Thomas confronts the Ultratron at last, the Ultratron reveals that Unicrane died 800 years ago, and his remains on Earth have no living connection to him. Personality Physical Appearance Skills and Abilities Trivia * The Ultratron makes his appearance in Trainbots: The Final Chapter * Category:VILLAINS Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Deceptitrains Category:Monsters Category:Traitors Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Usurpers Category:Provokers Category:One-Man Army Category:Primes Category:Brothers Category:Merciless Characters Category:Torturers Category:Jerks Category:Brutes Category:Bullies Category:Hegemony Category:Arrogant Characters Category:Psychopaths Category:Homicidal Characters Category:Child Abusers Category:Murderers Category:Mass Murderers Category:Attempted Murderers Category:Force Sensitive Characters Category:The Sith Category:Sith Lords Category:Apprentice Trainers Category:Swordsmen Category:Staff-Users Category:Strong Characters Category:Intelligent Characters Category:Tyrants Category:Terrorists Category:Royalty Cruelty Category:God Wannabe Category:Thugs Category:Power-Hungry Characters